Selena
Selena (セライナ Seraina, translated Celina in the Japanese version), is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and she is known as the Fluorspar, is one of Grado's six Generals. Personality Selena is a charming and polite general. She keeps peace with her fellow generals and bears an unwavering loyalty to the Grado throne. She is easily saddened by the suffering of others, and regrets watching Renais fall into chaos. Due to her village being saved by Vigarde despite the inability of her people to pay their taxes, her sense of duty to the throne is unshakable even through evidence of corruption, a character trait that eventually leads to her demise. However, during the War of the Stones, it is shown that she's extremely loyal to her Emperor, at the cost of ignoring her own opinions and feelings. Character History As a child, Selena was raised in a poor, impoverished city. The citizens of the town were so poor as to be unable to support themselves. When winter approached, many considered horrible options in order to feed themselves. However, Emperor Vigarde personally sent provisions to the town, and saved the population of the city even though they were unable to pay their taxes. This act of kindness so touched Selena that she went to the Imperial Capital to join the army, which lead to her eventually becoming a knight. During the game, Selena is first seen in Chapter 2. Here, the general is witness to a bandit attack on a town. Princess Eirika of Renais comes to the rescue of the town, and Selena, thinking the Princess is a mercenary, hires Eirika to help the citizens. Later, Selena is assigned to destroy Frelia's Sacred Stone along with General Caellach. After the Stone is destroyed, Caellach kills a helpless Frelian soldier, which causes Selena to reprimand him. After her return to the Capital, Selena witnesses General Duessel arguing with Emperor Vigarde over the morality of the war between Grado and Renais. After Duessel leaves to capture Prince Ephraim, Selena is told to bring her own detachment and kill Duessel for being a traitor to the country. Selena is appalled at first and she herself questions the Emperor's judgment, but leaves to complete her mission. When Selena next meets with Duessel, she condemns him as a traitor, and moves to kill him. Before she can start, however, General Valter appears, and tells Selena that the Emperor is suspicious of her actions as well, and he has been told to replace her on this mission. Selena complies and returns to the Imperial Capital. In order to regain her lost honor, Prince Lyon tells Selena to retrieve a dragonstone for him. Selena vows to never question the Emperor again, and sets off to Za'albul Marsh. When she arrives, Selena meets with Myrrh, who asks for her dragonstone back. Myrrh then tells Selena how the wave of dark energy emanating from Grado changed Vigarde completely. After their meeting, Selena lets Myrrh free as she prepares to battle with Ephraim. After her death, Myrrh regains her dragonstone. In-Game The Sacred Stones Boss Data |Mage Knight | Thunder |11 |38 |13 |13 |16 |10 |11 |17 |6 |7 | Anima - A Staff - B | Elfire Bolting Recover* |} *Only in Creature Campaign Tower of Valni Selena is unlockable as a secret character after going through the Tower of Valni three times in Creature Campaign. She appears with the same stats and weapons as before, though she now has the Recover staff in her inventory. Despite being a pre-promoted unit, she has solid growths, though her few levels of growth severely limit her potential. Stat Growths |85% |40% |55% |40% |25% |20% |30% |} Awakening Base Stats |Dark Knight |20 |57 |21 |33+2 |34 |37 |21 |24 |33 |8 | Magic +2 Focus Slow Burn Lifetaker Rally Resistance | Sword - C Tome - A |Thoron* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations *'''Vs. Ephraim Ephraim: Are you Selena? Selena: Indeed I am. And you are Prince Ephraim. Ephraim: I know you've spoken with Myrrh. Withdraw your troops. You must know the emperor is not rational! Selena: Yes, I know. Ephraim: Then why? Why do we still fight? Selena: I am a general of the empire. His majesty's word is law. Ephraim: That's ridiculous. You know the emperor is deranged, and yet you follow his orders?! Is that truly loyalty? Selena: Prince Ephraim, you cannot understand. I know the path I'm given is foolish. Yet I am a knight, and I have no other. Ephraim: Selena, please! I have no wish to see you die here! Selena: Me? Die? Prince Ephraim, you misunderstand me. I have no intention of dying. Madness though it may be, I will be the one doing the killing today. *'Vs. Duessel' Duessel: Well met, Selena. Selena: General Duessel... I must offer you my apologies. I called you a traitor, but I was mistaken. Your loyalty never wavered, not for an instant. Duessel: ...... Selena: And yet you must know that I have no intention of withdrawing. So let us not waste words. Let us settle this with steel, my friend. Duessel: That's how it is to be, then? One of us dies by the other's hands? Selena: Yes. It's the path I've chosen. I have no regrets. Duessel: I see... Well. I, too, must follow the path that I have chosen. Selena: Very well. Etymology Selene is the Titan goddess of the moon. In Greek mythology, Selene was an archaic lunar deity and the daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia. In Roman mythology, the moon goddess is called Luna, Latin for "moon". Her title, Fluorspar, is another word for fluorite. Gallery File:selena.png|Selena's portrait in The Sacred Stones. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters